This invention relates to microelectronic devices, such as non-volatile memories, and more particularly to a memory cell that includes a non-volatile, carbon-based reversible-resistance switching element compatible with a steering element, and methods of forming the same.
Non-volatile memories formed from reversible resistance-switching elements are known. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/968,154, filed Dec. 31, 2007, titled “Memory Cell That Employs A Selectively Fabricated Carbon Nano-Tube Reversible Resistance-Switching Element And Methods Of Forming The Same” (“the '154 Application”), which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety for all purposes, describes a rewriteable non-volatile memory cell that includes a diode coupled in series with a carbon-based reversible resistivity-switching material such as carbon.
However, fabricating memory devices from rewriteable resistivity-switching materials is technically challenging, and improved methods of forming memory devices that employ resistivity-switching materials are desirable.